A Way to Escape
by BookWorm237
Summary: Ellie turned the dark corridor and froze. Grievers aren't supposed to be out, it's the middle of the day. Slowly Ellie backed up, hoping it wouldn't notice her. It didn't work. Ellie spun on her heels as the Griever chased her down. Ellie couldn't run much longer. She was going to die.
1. The Box

**Hi everyone, this is my first story so I hope you enjoy. I do not own The Maze Runner Trilogy, only my OCs.**

Guards opened the doors, allowing the group of people to rush through. They were pushing a girl on a gurney. People watched as they ran through the long grey corridors, racing to their destination. They yelled at people to get out the way, for the girl would be waking up soon. They didn't want a repeat of Nicole, who woke up just before they arrived and had to be delayed a whole 3 hours. Finally, they made to their destination, just as the last box of supplies was being loaded on. They carefully hoisted the girl into the box, and slowly closed the latch.

* * *

The girl woke up, panting, trying to breathe in as much as she could. Once she finally caught her breathe she took in her surroundings. She was in a dark room, the only light coming in from the dim lightbulb in one of the corners. She also realized that the room was moving. Her hands felt boxes on either side of her. Curiosity got the best of her and she shuffled through the boxes. She found nothing of interest except a small army knife that she slide into her boot.

Than it hit her. Why couldn't she remember anything? Panic flooded her body as she pushed her self against the wall. The girl started to scream, shout and kick. She started gasping for air, she felt light headed, and her heart was beating quickly. _Calm down _she told herself, _calm down_. It didn't seem to work. She wanted to run, to hide. No matter what she did, she felt worse. She started banging against the wall with her fists in hopes that someone could here her. _Nobody's going to hear you. Your on your own_. Hoping that this will help she tried to soothe herself. After a minute of soothing herself, she could breathe again.

"Get a grip," she told herself, "Get. A. Grip." She flinched at the sound of her voice. Did she always sound like that? _Ellie_. The name randomly popped into her head.

"Ellie." she repeated,"That's my name."

Ellie didn't know for sure if that was her name, but it sounded right. Ellie, sighed as she pulled out knife. In the reflection she saw herself. Ellie than realized that she didn't remember what she looked liked. She sat their staring at her reflection for about a minute. She examined her hideous eyes and sighed. Her finger felt around her face as she almost didn't believe that she was looking at herself for the first time. Finally she was satisfied. Ellie slide the knife down her boot and scooted away from the corner she didn't realize she was in.

The room came to an abrupt stop, making a screeching sound as it did. Outside the room, Ellie heard a blaring alarm and she covered her ears. Finally it stopped. Now all Ellie heard was the sound of male voices, only male all around. Upon hearing this, Ellie moved to her spot in the corner. Ellie's heart started beating quickly again, but she forced herself to keep calm. Ellie started to make a plan to climb one of the walls, which wasn't very high, and running as fast as she could. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard the latch open up.

Light flooded the room as the latch was opened. Ellie heard the laughter stop completely and felt about one-hundred eyes all on her. This caused Ellie to push herself in the corner even more. Ellie glanced up just as one of the boys shouted something.

"I wanna see the new Greenie."

"Hey look, it's another girl!"

"I call dibs on this one!"

"Hey Newt, get out of my way, I wanna see her."

"Is she hot?"

This seemed to go on for an eternity, but Ellie knew it wasn't that long. Ellie couldn't take it anymore, all these catcalls, they made her sick. She had to make them stop. So Ellie did the only thing she could think of. "All of you just shut up! I mean it!"

This caused the crowd to yet again fall silent. Before she could say anything more, a short girl with light brown hair moved towards the front. Before she could say anything two boys in the front of the crowd jumped down. Ellie searched for an escape, but there wasn't any. Ellie slowly looked up to the two boys. One was tall, big, and dark-skinned, while the other had honey-blond hair. Ellie gulped and pushed herself as far as she could against the wall.

"We aren't going to hurt you. My names Newt." said the blonde guy. "Mine is Alby." the other one stated. Ellie didn't respond, instead she glared at them, hoping they would leave. Ellie did not want to leave the room, and everyone seemed to notice. "Are you going to come out?" Ellie did not reply, instead she kept staring.

A distant voice seemed to fill the air as everyone looked at something. Alby and blondie, or Newt quickly climbed out the box.

"What was that Ben?" Alby shouted.

"Ken, he's hurt! Not stung, but hurt! Minho has him."

Alby turned to Ellie one last time, realizing that she wasn't going anywhere, he ran off, shouting commands. The crowd seemed to follow as only a few kids were still watching her. Ellie saw this as her chance, her chance to run. Without another thought, Ellie quickly stood up and climbed as fast as she could. She could tell the others were shocked, for they did nothing to stop her. By the time they realized that Ellie was running, it was too late. Once her feet hit the ground they didn't stop.

**Ok, so like I said earlier this is my first story. Reviews are appreciated, even if it is why you didn't like the story. That will help me improve my writing. Thanks for taking time to check out my story!**


	2. Forest Exploration

**Sorry I couldn't update sooner, I was pretty busy and I didn't like what I was writing but I finally liked this. Anyways here's the chapter and I hope you enjoy.**

Ellie was running as fast as she could. She could here voices and footsteps behind her but she didn't care. Ellie decided to head towards the forest, as she could climb agree and escape these people, at least for awhile. The shouts became fainter and fainter as she came closer on the forest. As Ellie took a glance back, she saw that everyone had stopped chasing her, which Ellie was glad for. She came an abrupt stop, as a loud sound filled the air.

Ellie looked around her, confusion in her eyes. _What the hell is_ _that?_ Than Elliesaw it, the walls, they were closing. Ellie turned back to the group of people, who appeared to have ignored it completely._ As if this place wasn't weird already. _Ellie looked yet again to the strange people, no kids as they all were walking towards a building of some sort. That's when Ellie saw the beauty of wherever she was trapped in.

Since Ellie couldn't remember a thing as to who or what she was, she decided that it was the prettiest thing she actually stepped foot in. Besides that fact, it wasn't half bad. There was animals, shabby buildings, a pond or something close to that, and a field filled with fruits and vegetables. Ellie's thoughts were interrupted as a small group of kids were jogging to her.

Ellie spun on her heels and ran through the quickly darkening forest. She finally saw a tree fit for climbing, deep in the mini forest. She quickly started climbing as voices called for her. She didn't slow her pace until she reached a sturdy branch. Ellie sat there for a few minutes before she saw them stop under her.

The group consisted of the blonde guy from the box, an Asian guy, the short and only other girl, and someone she had never seen before

"Hey Greenie!" shouted the girl.

"I don't think she likes the name, Nicole." sarcastically replied a voice.

"Shut up Minho, you don't know her name do you?" replied who Ellie assumed was Nicole.

"Well why didn't you ask?"

_He sure likes the last word, doesn't he? _Ellie shifted in her spot, uncomfortable that they could see her at anytime, if they looked up. Ellie peered down again to watch the on going argument.

"Really, Minho?"

"What?"

"Can't you act serious for one minute?"

"I could."

Ellie peered down at the group again, who still hadn't seen her. She sat there staring ahead of her for a minute before she became annoyed._ How did they last this long? Clearly they don't get along. I could probably keep things organized. _Ellie sighed, not very loudly though. She sat there for another minute listening to the two arguing before the guy she didn't know yelled at the.

"Could you two shanks just shut up already?"

Nicole and Minho both looked shocked as they turned towards the boy who yelled.

"Sorry Nick." replied Minho and Nicole.

Even though Ellie had never met Minho before, he looked the kind who doesn't apologize, which surprised Ellie. With that now known, Ellie knew it was safe to assume that Nick was probably the leader. _He looks reasonable, and smart. I think I'll reveal myself._ So Ellie did, by loudly clearing her throat.

Ellie took note as the group flinched at the sound. Ellie sighed as the group didn't know where the sound came from.

"Did ya shanks here that?" asked Minho sarcastically.

Rolling her eyes, Ellie decided to be sarcastic back, "Here what? I didn't here a sound."

Now they knew where the sound was from as they all looked up.

"Haha very funny." replied the blonde guy from the box. "Wanna come down Greenie?"

Ellie made no attempt to move, and instead stared nonchalantly at the group below her. The group exchanged glances before Nick stepped up.

"You sure, we don't bite." calmly replied Nick.

"No, I'm perfectly fine up here." Ellie responded in the same tone. She did decide, however, to move down a branch. Ellie looked down, to check the space between her and the ground, which was a lot. Slowly Ellie moved to the less sturdy branch below her, allowing her to get a better view of the group. This was as far as Ellie would go though, she still didn't trust these kids one-hundred percent yet.

**So that was the chapter! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. If you didn't, yet me know what you didn't like so I can improve my writing skills. Please review, follow, favorite, or whatever you want, it means a lot. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay, a new chapter. Finally. Sorry I couldn't update sooner, I was busy with school. Hope you enjoy.**

Ellie slowly followed the group back to what they called, the Glade. Somehow they convinced her that they wouldn't hurt her. She still didn't trust them, but she had no other option. If she wanted food and water, she would have to learn to trust them. That would be a long process. As they got closer to the Glade, she saw how many people were actually there. There was about 30 boys as far as she could tell, not counting the group she was with.

Once they stepped foot in the Glade, everyone gathered around the group, more specifically, Ellie. A few of the guys tried to introduce themselves to which Ellie ignored. She wasn't in the mood to talk, let alone introduce herself. It was bad enough that that she hadn't told the group her name, but they didn't seem to care. Not yet a least. She hoped it stayed that way.

The group stopped in front of a building that was radiating with the smell of food. Ellie sniffed the air trying to figure out what the smell was, with no luck. Ellie stared eagerly at the entrance, waiting for them to make a move. After what seemed like an eternity, Newt stepped forward and into the building, quickly followed by the rest of the group. Except Ellie, who was distracted by a fight that seemed to be taking place across the Glade.

Ellie heard yelling before the fight got physical. Gladers swarmed around the boys, blocking her view._ Should I tell someone? What if someone gets hurt._ Her thoughts were interrupted as the guy, Alby, ran over to the group. The crowd quickly left the scene leaving Alby and the two boys alone. Ellie than quickly walked into the building, not wanting to get caught staring.

"There you are Greenie." snickered Newt.

"That's not my name." replied Ellie, annoyance creeping through her._ What kind of name is that? These people and their slang are really annoying. _

"Until you tell us your name, I'll, or we'll call you that." Newt replied in a matter-of-factly tone, which annoyed Ellie even more.

Ellie glared at Newt before she wandered over to the guy serving her food. He smiled at her before handing her a bowl of soup.

"Don't worry about Newt, he's not that bad. Minho on the other hand." the server replied, "Oh, and you can call me Frypan, I cook all the food here."

"Good to know." smiled Ellie as she turned and walked away.

Ellie wondered if she should sit with Newt and the gang. She really didn't feel like talking to anyone, and she wanted to eat and than possibly explore the Glade. Ellie knew that she should sit with the people who are allowing her stay. Before she knew it, Ellie's feet carried her across the room to the table. She sat in the only empty chair, next to Nicole. Nicole gave Ellie a warm smile in which Ellie returned.

"I figured that you would want to sleep with a girl." Newt stated.

Ellie nodded her head in response as her mouth was filled with food.

"I guess Nicole won't be sleeping with Newt anymore." snickered Minho.

"Shut-it shuck face. Wasn't that clear?" snapped Nicole.

"Anyways," Newt said cutting Minho off, "Greenbean will be sleeping with Nicole in the room Gally built."

Tiredness than flooded Ellie's body. She remembered that she had been running and climbing trees today. Suddenly, sleep sounded like a really good idea. She could explore the Glade tomorrow.

"Sounds good to me." Nicole said.

Ellie was glad that Nicole seemed to like her. It wouldn't have been exactly great if the only other girl here hated her. Ellie sipped up the last spoon of her soup, which she had to say, was good. Ellie sat listening to Newt and Nicole chattering after Nick got up and left. Not long after, Minho stood up.

"Sorry to interrupt your nice conversation, but I have to go." commented Minho.

"Going to get your beauty sleep?" questioned Nicole.

"Yep." replied Minho, and without another word, he strolled out.

"Nicole, can you show the Greenbean your new room, I have some business to take care of." asked Newt.

"Yeah sure. Come on Greenie." Nicole replied standing up.

Ellie quickly stood up and took her bowl back to Frypan, who was now cleaning up. She walked back to Nicole who was waiting outside.

"Ready?" asked Nicole.

"Yes." replied Ellie. She yawned as they thankfully started walking to their new room.

**I most likely won't be able to post a chapter this weekdend cause of family, so I apologize ahead of time. If you liked the chapter, please review, follow, favorite, or whatever, it means a lot. Thanks for taking time to read my story.**


	4. Chapter 4

p style="font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"strongHere is the next chapter. Sorry I didn't update sooner, I had to rewrite the chapter as the chapter got deleted. Twice. Anyways, this time things seem to be going smoother./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Ellie's eyes fluttered open well before anyone else was up. There was no reason for it, she just did. Ellie sat up in her bed and glanced around. It seemed like no one else was awake. They probably wouldn't be for a couple of hours too. Ellie sat there, staring at the Glade for who knew how long before she saw movement. It was from a group of guys (ironically)./p  
p style="font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Ellie tried to make out the group members, to almost zero luck. She did however, see that Minho guy with the group. Confused, Ellie watched as the some of the group members, including Minho, run into the shabby building in the middle of the Glade. The few that were left turned towards Ellie and the sleeping Gladers./p  
p style="font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Ellie quickly sunk into her hammock, knowing that she would unnoticed by the group. Or at least she hoped that she did./p  
p style="font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"From the depths of her hammock, Ellie watched Minho run back out, followed by the rest of the Gladers who also went into the building with Minho. She saw them gather in a small group and promptly saw them talking./p  
p style="font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Ellie snuck another look at the group, who seemed to be done talking. Before she could move her head back to the safety of her hammock, Minho's head snapped towards Ellie's direction./p  
p style="font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Ellie pulled her head back as quickly as she could, but she knew that they most likely saw her. Ellie lied still for a minute before she heard the sound of the walls moving. Again. Ellie sat up again, only to witness the group run into the Maze, as Nicole called it. emNever. I repeat. Never. Never go into the Maze. /emNicole's words flooded into Ellie's head. emWhat the hell were they doing heading into the Maze? /em/p  
p style="font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Ellie stood up from her hammock, watching them disappear into the Maze. She was stunned, as Nicole told her that the Maze is bad. Why? Ellie didn't know. All she knew was that the Maze is bad. And Ellie wanted nothing to do with the Maze. Nothing./p  
p style="font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""You sure like to get up early, don't you Greenie?"/p  
p style="font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"The voice scared Ellie, causing her to flinch. Ellie turned to see who the owner of the voice was, and not to her surprise, it was Newt./p  
p style="font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""I said that's not my name." Ellie said calmly./p  
p style="font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Like I said yesterday, until you tell us your name, I have to call you Greenie." Replied Newt, using the same tone of voice as Ellie./p  
p style="font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""You don't have to." Ellie pointed out./p  
p style="font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Newt shook his head in disapproval before he spoke again./p  
p style="font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""What are yo another Minho?" Newt questioned./p  
p style="font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Huh?" asked Ellie. emAnother Minho. What does that mean?/em/p  
p style="font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Never mind." Newt said, obviously changing the subject. "So are you gonna tell me your shuck name?"/p  
p style="font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Shuck? What does, wait never mind, your language doesn't make any sense." Ellie replied./p  
p style="font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Newt almost looked shocked, but his expression changed into a smirk./p  
p style="font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Our emlanguage/em. Really Greenie?" Snickered Newt./p  
p style="font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""What? It sounds like you are all uneducated." Ellie replied in a stern voice./p  
p style="font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Whatever Greenie." Newt replied as he turned and walked away./p  
p style="font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Bye Newt!" Sarcastically replied Ellie./p  
p style="font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Newt turned and waved back before heading to the homestead. emWhat was the about/em. Ellie decided to push the events that just unfolded to the back of her mind. Ellie figured since she was already up, she might as well do something. emDo what? There is nothing to do, at least not yet anyways./em/p  
p style="font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Ellie sat down, thinking for a moment before deciding to explore the Glade. If she was stuck there she might as well know what it looks like. Ellie got up from her hammock, and only a few Gladers were milling around the place. One more question popped into Ellie's head. emWhere should she start?/em/p  
p style="font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"strongYes, I know this chapter is short. I honestly got really unmotivated to keep writing as the last two chapters got deleted. Hopefully I'll update by Thursday. Again, I'm sorry I couldn't update this story sooner. Oh and #VoteThomasMTV/strong/p 


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my, it looks like I updated. About time too. Sorry for, what was it, a week wait. At least it wasn't two weeks right? **

The Glade seemed to be filled with green from corner to corner. On one side was the forest filled with dark and gloomy trees, the place where she ran to escape the "Gladers." Ellie blushed at that memory.

On the corner to the left of the forest, there was a building, surrounded my animal pens. Ellie already figured out what that building was. The thought of it made Ellie gag in disgust.

Ellie turned around so she was facing the last two corners. In the one corner was a garden filled with certain fruits and vegetable. She saw baskets already there, but she didn't see any people. Ellie shrugged it off as she figured everyone was still sleeping.

Finally, Ellie turned to the last corner. There stood a building, (a hideous and poorly built one) where Newt walked off to. She had no clue to what it was, nor did she really care. Next to the strange building stood something that was half underground. Ellie squinted her eyes to get a better view. It looked like, like a jail cell. _Why would they need that? _

The thought of the people around her capable of doing something bad made Ellie shudder.

The only other thing that occupied the Glade were a few extra buildings that Ellie also didn't know what they were for, but she assumed that they were important. Other than that, there was nothing else that caught Ellie's interest. Than there was.

The Maze crawled into her head. _Don't do it Ellie. Remember what Nicole said? Remember what you said. Nothing to do with the Maze_. That didn't seem to help as curiosity grew inside Ellie. She shook her head, as if it would help her stop the curiosity that filled every inch of her.

Ellie forced her legs to start walking. It seemed like every inch of her tried to tell her not to go. But her brain disagreed. Ellie was slowly approaching the entrance to the Maze. She looked around one more to see everyone still asleep. _How long do these guys sleep?_ But it didn't matter now. Ellie was within a few feet of the Maze entrance when she stopped.

Ellie stared onto the Maze for a moment. _What was in there that was so feared? And why would Minho and other Gladers run directly into it_?

"Hey Greenie! Get away from there!"

The voice sent Ellie back into reality. Was she really just about to walk in there?

"I said get away from there!" This time, the voice carried more authority in it.

Ellie spun around to see a guy quickly walking up to her. Ellie had to bite her lip so she wouldn't have laugh at his eyebrows.

"Did you not hear me? Why are you going into the Maze?" the strange guy spat. When Ellie did not reply he got even angrier.

"You better answer me!" The guy threatened.

Ellie however, was not scared. She was more creeped out by him.

"Are you going to answer me?" The guys voice was now filled with impatience.

"I was just looking." Ellie lied.

"Just looking? I've heard that before. Than they end up attempting to run right into the Maze." The guy snorted.

"I wasn't even considering walking into the Maze. I am now though." Ellie lied again.

"Very funny Greenie, but I still don't believe you."

"I was curious okay. I wanted to look at the Maze without actually walking in it. Besides, if I wanted to go in the Maze you wouldn't be talking to me right now." Ellie replied coolly.

This time, the lying came easier to Ellie than it had the previous times. The guy said nothing, but he glared at her.

"Is this conversation done? If it makes you feel any better I'll walk away." Ellie asked.

When he didn't answer, Ellie turned and started to walk away.

"If I catch you right here again, I'm going straight to Nick or Alby." Declared the guy.

Ellie kept walking. She wanted turn around and tell him something back, but she forced herself to keep walking.

Ellie made her way back to what she thought was her hammock, aware of the guys glare from the entrance. More movement filled the place as Gladers started to wake up. Even Nicole seemed to be awake.

"Hello GreenBean." A voice rang out.

Ellie turned to face a short boy with black hair. He smiled at her and stuck out his hand. She did not take is hand, she only stared at him.

The guy cleared his throat and tried again.

"Hi Greenie." The boy smiled, though it seemed to be a forced one.

"Hi." Muttered Ellie. She was not willing to talk to anyone, especially if they planning on attempting to flirt with her.

"My name is-" But he didn't get to finish his sentence.

"There you are! I was looking for you." A familiar voice cried. Ellie recognized the voice, it was Nicole's.

Ellie turned so she was facing the voice. She saw Nicole, with her straight, long, blonde hair and her icy-blue eyes. Ellie would have been jealous, but she didn't really know if Nicole was prettier than her.

Much to Ellie's satisfaction, the boy walked away from her.

"Have you remembered your name?" Asked Nicole.

It than hit her. Ellie realized that she didn't tell anyone her name.

"It's okay if you don't, most people don't remember there's for at least two days. Now that I think about it, I don't even know why I asked you." Nicole giggled the last part, making her appear like a girly-girl.

"Oh, okay. What would happen if I did though." Ellie asked, hoping that the concern did not show on her face.

"Well, I don't know. Why, do you remember your name?" Questioned Nicole.

"Uh y- no. I don't." Retorted Ellie.

Ellie hoped that she was believable. It seemed she was when Nicole seemed to believe her.

"Do you wanna go eat breakfast? After we eat, Nick or Alby will give you a tour of the Glade." Nicole stated as she started to walk towards the building where they ate yesterday.

"Sure." Was all Ellie could manage to say. Her mind was still focused on her name.

**I hope you like the chapter. And you do have a reason to hate me since I took forever to update. I hope you liked the chapter, and if you did, let me know by reviewing, following, or favoriting. It would mean a lot. I'll stop talking now so I can actually publish this chapter. Bye! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Would you look at that. It appears the author of the story (me) has decided to update. It also appears to be overdue, again. Please forgive me for any grammatical errors too. **

Breakfast went by quickly. It was just her and Nicole. No Newt, Minho, or any other Gladers to bother them. It was really quiet too. It seemed as if everyone was still half asleep. Except Nicole. She kept blabbering on and on about Newt, Nick, and how she was glad that she wasn't the only girl anymore.

Ellie listened to Nicole for a few minutes before she tuned her out. Now Ellie focused on some of her many thoughts. Her mind wouldn't stick to one thought; it felt like it was going in one big circle.

Finally, Ellie's mind settled down on a thought. It was her name.

No matter how hard she tried, Ellie couldn't change her thoughts. What did she look like? It went straight back to her name. Maybe tuning out Nicole was a bad idea.

"Now maybe all the boys won't stare at me all day." Sighed Nicole.

Ellie felt kinda of bad since she was ignoring Nicole, but she quickly brushed it off before it got to her.

"I wonder what it was like being the first Glader to arrive in the Maze." Nicole said as she was staring at Alby who was just walking out.

Ellie hadn't thought about it before, how it must of been like being the first person here. _It must of sucked. A lot. _

Ellie didn't know who the first Glader was for sure, but judging by Nicole stare, it was probably Alby.

"Nicole, how long have we- the first Gladers been here?" Ellie asked. She assumed that it wasn't so long, if they were still stuck here.

"Three years."

Ellie barely heard her, and she wished she didn't. Ellie's heart fell.

"Three years!" Loudly whispered Ellie.

Nicole simply nodded her head before staring down at her feet.

Ellie's mood dampened a lot._ They've been stuck in this place for Three Years. Three stupid years. And they still haven't figured out how to escape? There has to be a way. A way to escape, to escape this place_.

Ellie would have pushed Nicole for more answers if it weren't for shouting a table over from them.

"What the hell did you do!"

"N-n-nothing I-I promise!"

A lump formed in Ellie's throat. They were close to them, too close for Ellie's comfort. Her hunger instantly vanished as one of the boys swung at the other.

"Hey! Who do you think you are?" The guy who was nearly punched yelled.

"You know who I am shank!" The guy growled, "I also beat up Stan remember?"

Suddenly, the guy who swung jumped the table and tackled the other guy. The next thing Ellie knew, they were throwing punches.

"Can we leave?" Cried Ellie, though it was so quiet it only came out as a mere whisper.

The fight got closer to the table, causing Ellie to jump out of her chair.

Nicole suddenly grabbed Ellie's arm, her nails digging into Ellie's skin.

"Let's go get Nick." Nicole stated stomping out the building.

Ellie was great full for them leaving the building.

"Hurry!" Nicole shouted as took off in a sprint.

Ellie quickly caught up to the shorter girl and they ran across the Galde to the Homestead. she reached the Homestead first and stopped as the door swung open. It was Newt.

"Woah there Greenie." Newt said taking a step back.

"There's a fight." Nicole shouted as she reached Ellie.

"What! Where?" Newt demanded.

"Kitchen." Nicole cried.

Ellie didn't notice Alby standing behind Newt, but he must have been there the whole time. Alby ran towards the kitchen, closely followed by Newt.

"I hope they can stop the fight." Sighed Nicole.

"Hopefully." Was all that Ellie could say.

"I remembered my name." Ellie said yet again quietly.

"What is it? I'm tired of calling you Greenie." Nicole asked. The girl from the breakfast table was back.

"Ellie."

Ellie turned mentally slapped herself as soon as she said her name.

"What a pretty name." Nicole beamed.

Before Ellie could thank her, shouting erupted from the Kitchen.

"Let go of me!"

Nick was dragging one of the boys to the jail-like building while a few Gladers were carrying the other towards another building.

"I better go!" Nicole shouted as she turned and started to jog to the building.

"Go where?" Ellie asked.

Nicole didn't answer, she only started to run to the now forming group of Gladers, leaving Ellie alone.

* * *

The forest was calm and quiet, too quiet. Ellie always thought that forest were full of life. This forest however, it seemed to be dead. Not even the hum of a bug could be heard.

She did however, see a metallic creature zoom past her. It must of been the way the people who sent them here spied on the Gladers.

They wouldn't send them here without a camera watching there every move would they?

The sound of a branch breaking scared Ellie.

She immediately sat up from her cozy spot on the ground.

"Who's there?" Ellie questioned.

Surprisingly, her voice came out smoother than she thought it would.

"You wouldn't uh, know me. Uh Alby sent me to find you. Said its uh, time for your uh, tour. Yeah tour!"

And with that, Ellie heard the footsteps moving in the opposite direction.

Ellie sat there confused for a moment. The guy was either scared, nervous, or was a really bad lier. Or all three options.

After a moment, Ellie decided whether the kid was lying or not, she would and find Alby. Besides, whats the worse that could happen?

**Whenever someone says, what's the worse that could happen, it means something bad will happen. I promise that nothing bad will happen. Or am I lying to you? Or am I lying to you about that too. Looks like you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's**** a short chapter for you guys. Next update will hopefully be up by the end of the week. But I wouldn't get your hopes up to high. I have to prepare for State Testing next week. **

The branches and dead leaves broke beneath Ellie's feet. That was it. No other sound. Nothing to make a sound. It was just Ellie and the trees.

It was just once crunch at first. It confused Ellie, she knew it wasn't from her. But somehow Ellie convinced herself that it indeed was her.

Than it was the rustle of nearby leaves. Everything felt so surreal to Ellie. It all felt like a scene from a horror movie, one Ellie didn't remember seeing.

She picked up her pace, it wasn't a bird. There was no birds in this forest._ It must of_ _been an acorn falling, no reason to be worried_. That seemed more logical, Ellie couldn't let the paranoia get to her.

She was almost to the Glade, she could feel it. Just one more minute. Than she saw something zoom past her.

Ellie couldn't think of any other reason to calm herself.

Another branch broke behind her. Than another. It was close, Ellie could feel it.

Paranoia settled in, there was no fighting it. And the little voice in the back of your head, the one that tells you not to hit your sibling, the one that tells you to stay calm, it told her to run.

_Run, run! Far and fast, there's someone behind you! _Ellie didn't pick up he pace, not yet at least.

She felt the presence behind her. It was so close now. Ellie whipped around to see her attacker.

It was the boy from earlier.

"What are you doing here?" Ellie spat.

The boy didn't respond, making Ellie angrier.

"Answer me!"

"You need to run." the boy muttered.

"What?" Ellie questioned.

The boy didn't answer Ellie. Instead he turned away and ran, leaving Ellie alone yet again.

Another branch broke, this time much louder. She knew it wasn't the same kid.

Ellie trusted her gut and the boy, it was not safe here. She had to leave right now.

Ellie turned and started to run, as fast she could. She heard the footsteps behind her, but they were slowly growing quieter by the step.

Finally, Ellie safely made it to the Glade.

"There you are. Alby sent me to look for you."

The familiar voice came from behind her. It was Nicole. Thankfully.

* * *

Nicole was glad to find Ellie quite easily. It took less than five minutes, and Ellis had found her. Now she could get back to staring at Newt. And working as aMed Jack. But Newt watching was way funnier than work by a long shot.

* * *

Ellie and Nicole spotted Alby talking to Newt and Nick across the Glade. They didn't look very happy though. Newt had a visible frown on his face. Nick had his arms over his chest while Alby looked the same with his signature scowl plastered on his face.

Ellie didn't mind them talking, as long as it wouldn't be to much longer. She was eager to start.

Once he was done talking, they would start the tour. It felt like the tour would have many positive effects on Ellie. It would take Ellie's mind off of the events from earlier. She would know what all the buildings were for. She could quite possibly find a way out. And Ellie would finally have an official tour of the Glade.

**Looks like Ellie will finally get a tour of the Glade! In one piece too! I also want to thank you for taking time out of your day to read my story, it makes me glad that people enjoy my writing. Well, at least I hope you do. Have a nice rest of your day, night, or morning!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Just wanted to warn you that this is some what a short chapter. Maybe I'll update tomorrow. Or Monday, if I have time. Anyways, enjoy the chapter! **

"And that there is the Med Jack Hutt. Ever got an injury, that's where you wanna go."

Alby got straight to the point during the tour. No jokes, stories, or even a smile. Just the permanent scowl. No questions too.

"And finally that over there is the Slammer. Do something wrong and you'll be spending a night or two in there."

Alby's little speech showed no emotion what so ever. Just his booming voice in the quiet Glade.

"Are we done?" Ellie asked.

"Nope, just one last thing to show you, right on time too."

Ellie nearly sighed, but didn't. The tour was much more boring than she ever imagined.

Ellie instinctively followed Alby. If she didn't she knew she would be scolded by him.

Before she knew it, they were standing in front of one of the walls.

"What's out there?" Ellie blurted out without thinking.

"That there is the Maze. You don't want to go in their, unless your a Runner, than you kinda have to go."

"You haven't found a way out yet!" Ellie asked, genuinely surprised.

"That's correct."

Ellie stood shocked, staring at Alby. _Three years, what a good way to diminish all hope of escaping. _

"Is that why I saw some people run straight into the Maze?" Ellie asked, changing the subject.

Alby nodded his head.

"Are you shanks done yet? I need to talk to Alby."

"Shanks? What the hell does that mean." Muttered Ellie.

"We just finished actually." Replied Alby.

"Good. Now send her to Newt so he can give her a run down of the jobs."

_Ah, that must be Nick_. Ellie turned around, and indeed it was Nick. He flashed Ellie a small smile before turning his attention back to Alby.

"Let's go." Was all that Nick said.

* * *

Alby gave Ellie precise locations on where to find Newt. He would either be in the tomato section of the garden, in the conference room located Homestead, or in the Med-Jack Hutt. _Simple enough_.

Ellie decided to start in the Gardens. She went exactly to the tomato section. No luck there.

Next Ellie headed to the Med-Jack Hutt. She didn't have to go far before she saw Newt standing at the door. Figures since him and Nicole were always staring at each other.

Nicole walked out the building and immediately started talking to Newt. They both laughed at something Nicole said, before Ellie was spotted.

"Oh, hi E-" Nicole started, but Ellie cut her off.

"Hi Nicole, Newt." Ellie said, hoping Nicole would get the hint. She wasn't willing to let the other Glader's know her name yet.

Luckily, Nicole noticed Ellie's silent pleas.

"Here for the jobs?" Asked Newt.

"What do you think she is here for you shank?" Nicole snickered.

_Shank again I see_. Ellie nearly sighed aloud right then and there.

"That shank must be busy than." Newt said, completely ignoring Nicole. "Follow me."

"Im coming too, to make sure you won't scare her." Nicole said smirking at Newt.

Newt huffed before turning towards the kitchen without a word.

* * *

Once they arrived in the kitchen Newt turned to the two girls.

"We'll talk about jobs during lunch, which is right now." Newt said.

Without another word he walked in.

"What's wrong with him." Ellie muttered to herself before walking in too. Nicole was close on her heels.

"There are quite a few job options here on the Glade. There are; the Gardeners who pick out the fruit and vegetables you are eating. Than there's the cooks, they obviously make the food. Than there's the Slicers, they take care and kill the livestock." Newt paused to take a bite of his food.

Ellie shuddered at the thought of becoming a Slicer.

"Can't forget about the Baggers. They take care of the bodies." Nicole piped in.

"Bodies!" Ellie cried nearly spitting out her food.

Yes bodies, you think we don't have death here?" Asked Newt still eating his food.

"Well there must be a lot if you have a job for them." Ellie said.

"You have the builders, which you can guess what they do." Newt said changing the topic, "And there's the Med-Jacks, what Nicole does. They care for injured Gladers."

"And finally, there are the Runners. They try to find a way out of the Maze. It's harder than it sounds." Nicole chirped.

"Who runs them, they have a manager or something right?" Questioned Ellie.

"Oh, yeah, the Keepers! Nearly forgot." Newt said with a mouth full of food.

"Newt!" Scolded Ellie.

They both started laughing, much to Ellie's annoyance.

"Okay." Newt chuckled, "Keepers, right. So Zart is the Keeper of the Gardens, Gally for the Builders, and we have Frypan, leader of the Cooks. Than there's Clint for the !ed-Jacks, Marvin for the Baggers, and Minho for the Runners."

"That's it? What if I don't like any of those!" Ellie cried.

"That's why you will be spending some time at each of those jobs." Newt replied calmly.

"When?" Ellie asked.

"Right now."

**Is there any job in particular that you want Ellie to be? I don't really want Ellie to**** be a Runner considering the girls are always Runners in almost all the stories you read. And I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. Have a nice day/night! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I may or may not procrastinate. Okay, I do. I admit it. It took me quite a lot of time to write this chapter, so sorry if I made you guys wait. **

The Glade was quiet, to quiet for Ellie's liking. Sure, it was in the middle of the night, but where was all the snoring?

Normally, that would be a good thing, but when Ellie laid in her hammock wide awake, it was down right creepy.

The stillness added to the effect. Nothing moved except for the occasional Beetle Blade scurrying up and down the Homestead.

No nightmares today. Just peaceful and happy dreams. Or no dreams at all.

Everyone seemed so peaceful, it would be rude for Ellie to make a sound. So she laid there, in her hammock staring at the moon and stars.

It all looked to perfect to be real. The moon, full again. Just like every other day, or night. If Ellie recalled correctly, full moons only happened once or twice a month. And the stars, they were all equally bright. Almost as if they were all the same distance from, Earth.

Sure, it was a nice view, but Ellie decided that the real moon and stars were prettier. Not that she remembers seeing any before the Glade, but she still came to that conclusion.

Here, everything seemed, fake. Really fake. So Ellie concluded that she was staring at an artificial moon, and fake stars. The sun must have been fake too.

That bothered Ellie. If they were stuck in a giant maze, the least they could do was give them the real sun, moon, and stars. But no.

_Let's put these kids in a giant maze. Handcrafted from the finest stone in the world. And while your at it, let's give them a fake sun and moon. Stars too._

Ellie could imagine the people saying that. In there fancy suites laughing at a bunch of kids who haven't figured out a way out. Enjoying the world, the big cities, maybe a hamburger or something along those lines. Cause why not, we're rich.

If Ellie hadn't hated them before, she hated them so much now.

But she wasn't going to let these people, laugh at them, and she wasn't going to stand by and let her new friends spend eternity in here.

Ellie decided that she would help everyone escape.

Not by becoming a Runner. That seemed pointless, they already had enough anyways.

Not by becoming a Med-Jack either. Doctoring people wasn't her forte.

Cooking was out the picture. So was a Bagger.

Slicer made Ellie want to puke, and building required strength, something Ellie had very little of.

That only left Track-Hoes. Ellie wasn't bad at farming, but that didn't really burst a bubble.

That only left one other option. Something Ellie thought would really make a difference.

She would propose her idea to Nicole tomorrow, after the Runners left.

For now, Ellie needed rest. And thankfully, she was tired.

Before Ellie could sleep, she needed to plan. It wouldn't work if Ellie walked up to them and causally told them her idea. They would probably laugh at her ridiculous idea. It was far-fetched, but it could work. Ellie would make it work.

That's why she needed to plan. Not all of it of course, that she needed Nicole's help on. Only the beginning was all Ellie needed for now. The rest she could do with Nicole during the time frame Ellie would soon come up with.

If they planned correctly, it could all work. And they would be able to escape this place forever.

Ellie thought out the first part, what she would tell Nicole, how she would explain it, and how Nicole was needed.

After she told Nicole, she would approach Nick and tell him that she wanted to become a Track Hoe. He would most likely say yes, so that was probably be the easiest part.

Ellie smiled, it could work. If everything went smoothly, it could actually work.

Her friends could live a better life out the maze. Like the images she pictured in her mind, the world was beautiful. They deserved a better life.

They were good people. Some of them still kids. Actually, they were all still kids. Herself included. That's why Ellie wanted to help them escape.

Ellie fell asleep with her new plan ready for action.

**Ooh, a cliff hanger. Don't you just love those? I know I do. Just kidding, I don't. I kinda hate them. But that dosent mean I won't use the, in my stories. They add texture to the story, in my opinion at least. One last thing, thank you _Embers to Ashes_ for the idea of track hoes. I didn't think of that as a job for Ellie. Have a great day and or night! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A new chapter? Already? Hooray! Okay, this is probably the earliest I posted a chapter, and by that I mean morning wise. It's like 6:00 am here in California. I've also got a busy day today at school. Speaking of which I should probably start getting ready... **

"Wait, can you repeat that please?" Nicole asked, stunned with what Ellie just said.

"You heard me loud and clear." Ellie retorted.

"Are you crazy or something? Like really, are you alright?" Questioned Nicole.

"Maybe. But seriously, do you think it will work?" Pestered Ellie.

"It depends. I mean, some parts will work, but the outcome? I'm not so sure about that." Explained Nicole.

"So, are you in?"

"I guess." A sighed escaped from Nicole.

"In for what?" A familiar voice questioned.

Without skipping a beat, the two girls turned only to see Newt.

"Nothing!" They both replied a little too quickly.

Newt gave Nicole a questioning look before he continued walking.

"I think I'll go ask Nick now." Ellie said getting up.

"Yeah, I think you should."

* * *

"A Track Hoe you say?" Nick asked.

"Yep. I mean, all the other jobs seem kinda boring, and I really like farming." Ellie lied.

"Okay. Let's go find Zart now." Nick said casually before walking off to the Gardens.

"Great. I always need another helper." Zart said a bit too excitedly.

"Well, I'll be on my way now." And with that, Nick sauntered off.

* * *

"Yes, I remember the names of all the tools." muttered Ellie.

"Fantastic. My assistant over there will teach you the basics of picking fruits." Zart said pointing to the section filled with tomatoes.

"There's more!" Ellie cried, already bored to death.

"Oh sweetie, that's only the beginning!" Zart laughed.

Something in his voice made it appear that he was mocking her. He probably was too.

Ellie huffed and turned on her heels and headed to the tomatoes section.

Ellie turned the last corner, excited to see who her trainer would be.

It was Newt.

_Shit_. Ellie's job just got a lot harder.

"Don't you look bloody surprised?" snickered Newt.

"I genuinely am, don't worry." Ellie proclaimed.

* * *

Finally, it was time for dinner. Ellie nearly ran to kitchen. The day was overwhelming. Ellie walked as fast as she could while trying to look casual. She wouldn't want to make a fool of herself now.

Ellie was the first one to make it to the kitchen. That meant she got to choose where to sit. Ellie grabbed a plate and walked to the table where the cooks were serving food.

The aroma of delicious food hit Ellie before she made it to the table. The smell was a type of chicken. Her mouth watered at the though of delicious chicken.

Ellie dat down in a table somewhat in the middle of the room. By now, a few other Gladers had entered the room and were lining up with plates.

Somehow, she resisted the temptation and waited for Nicole to arrive. That didn't last long before Ellie started to nibble on her food.

The room soon quickly filled up with the remaining Gladers, Nicole however, was nowhere to be seen. Even Minho beat her here.

Eventually, every Glader except Nicole, Nick and Newt, or as Ellie liked to call them, the New Crew, were there. To Ellie's knowledge at least.

Two Gladers, both of which no older than fifteen, sat down with Ellie. They immediately started talking, much to Ellie's annoyance. She was about to block them out when she heard them say Nicole and Newt in the same sentence.

"Yeah, Newt, Nick, and Nicole are trying to get him to talk right now!" one of the boys said.

"Wait what?" Ellie asked.

The two boys exchanged glances before talking again.

"Well... I shouldn't be telling you this but..." the boy started, but immediately stop.

Ellie turned to see Alby and Minho approaching the group.

"I'll tell you later!"

The two boys quickly got up and left as Minho and Alby both took a seat across from her.

"I'm sorry did we scare your friends away?" Minho asked sarcastically.

"They're not my friends, but yes, you did scare them away." Ellie replied.

"Perfect." Minho stated.

"He likes getting the last word." Alby turned towards Ellie, his scowl nonexistent.

"Maybe."

"See. Told ya." Alby laughed pointing to Minho.

Ellie nearly did a double take. Alby just laughed. Laughed. Like an actual laugh. Not fair or anything. An actual laugh.

"You must be in a good mood Alby."

Ellie, Minho, and Alby all looked up to see the New Crew standing right there.

"I think you shanks are a little late." Minho announced.

Nicole ended up sitting next to Ellie, and Newt next to Nicole. Nick sat Next to Alby, allowing Minho to sit across from Newt. The group talked about different things, and by the sound of it, they weren't close to done.

Ellie would have stayed longer, but after the long day, she was exhausted. She excused herself from the table and walked out to the fresh air under the fake stars.

Once Ellie was lying in her hammock her scheme came to mind. No, not today. I'll discuss it with Nicole tomorrow.

**Yeah, I know I'm evil, I didn't tell you what Ellie's plan is. I'm making you wait even longer than I planned. I hop you enjoyed the chapter! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Long time no see, huh? How long has it been, a month? Yeah... sorry about that. I promise that it'll never take that long ever again! **

Just like every other day here, the sun was pounding down on the Glade. Ellie was picking fruits again, like she has been for the past month.

The only thing special today was the fact that a newbie was coming. Even that wasn't all that exciting to Ellie.

As the last fruit from the final bush in Ellie's section was dropped into the basket, a sigh of relief escaped her lips.

She stood up and brushed the dirt off her shorts before picking up the full basket.

Slowly, Ellie made her way to the back of the kitchen where all the food was stored.

The kitchen was empty, unlike every other day.

It gave off an eerie feel, as the kitchen always felt alive.

Ellie placed the basket in the corner before briskly walking out.

The dry air soon blasted into Ellie's face as she exited the kitchen.

Back to the garden.

* * *

Ellie found out that whenever a newbie was to arrive, everyone got to leave their _jobs_ early. All except the Med Jacks and Cooks.

That left Ellie with a whole hour before the new _Greenie_ would arrive.

Newt sauntered around the Glade talking to a few boys here and there.

Ellie kept note as to some of Newt's action, as he appeared to be the favorite out of the three.

That would be a vital part to become a good leader.

Finally, an alarm broke the silence that had filled the Glade. According to Newt, that was a signal that the new Greeenie had arrived.

* * *

Nicole beat Ellie to the Box, but she was still one of the first to arrive.

"Maybe it'll be another girl. Third times the charm right?" Nicole sighed as she appeared to be staring at nothing.

Ellie didn't reply, instead, she watched as every Glader surrounded the box.

"You shanks better get out of my way!" growled an all to familiar voice.

Gally pushed and shoved his way through the crowd so he was up front right next to Alby and Nick.

The screeching of metal sounded before anyone could complain about Gally.

As the box came to a gradual stop, so did all the voices.

Just as they did when Ellie arrived, Nick opened up the hatch like door to the box.

Not a sound erupted as Nick jumped down the box.

Alby did not jump down the box, instead he pulled the latch open all the way allowing most Gladers to see inside the box.

At first Ellie saw nothing in the box except Nick and two crates.

"Hey! Where's the new Greenie!"

"Maybe they didn't send one up!"

"Shut up shuck face! Of course they sent one up."

Arguments filled the air as people tried to figure out where the Greenie was. They had a good reason, as the Greenie was no where to be seen.

Nick looked everywhere around the Box. Yet no one was there.

"Did you check behind the boxes?"

"Yes!"

After ten minutes of repeatedly looking around every square inch of the Box, Nick gave up.

"Must've forgotten to send up the Greenie." Nick joked reassuringly.

The other Gladers, Ellie included, said absolutely nothing. Slowly, they all mad their way to their hammock, a look of disappointment on their faces.

Even Nicole seemed less bubbly than normal.

"I was so excited for the new Greenie to come! Those stupid shuck face pieces of Klunk must be messing with us!" Nicole exclaimed angrily.

"Woah, Nicole. Calm down. Maybe they'll send two up next month." Ellie said calmly.

Ellie did not believe a word she just said, but hoped Nicole would.

"Maybe. Goodnight Ellie." Nicole said in a small voice.

"Goodnight." replied Ellie.

Just as she was getting into her hammock, the answer hit her.

Ellie quickly glanced over her shoulder to see Nicole lying motionless in her hammock.

"What is it Ellie?" Nicole asked.

Without an explanation, Ellie took off running to the Homestead, where she would find Nick and Alby.

* * *

"I know where the Greenie is." Ellie said breathlessly.

"How would you know that?" Minho questioned. With all the commotion, Ellie realized that she didn't notice the Runners come back.

"Well, I don't know for certain, but it's just a hypothesize." Ellie said.

"Than why are you here?" Minho asked.

"Ellie did the right thing. If he is in there, it's best if I talk to him." Nick explained.

"You said you only checked the bigger box right?" Ellie asked Nick.

"Yes. I figured that most people are too small for the other box."

Slowly, Ellie approached the box. She took a deep breathe before grabbing the lid of the crate.

Ellie easily opened the box. At first she saw nothing.

After her eyes got adjusted to the dark, she nearly screamed.

**Sorry, I just had to put another cliff hanger in there. Don't worry, it'll be resolved in the beginning of next chapter, like most cliff hangers. I also hinted what Ellie's master plan was in this chapter. I don't know if it's obvious or not, but I'll leave that up to you to decode. Let me know if you found it or not, or if you have an idea of what it is. Thanks for reading my chapter. Bye for now!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**I'm sorry. I really am.**_

_Darkness filled the girl's vision before it fought to overtake her conscious. The last thing the girl recalled was a shriek before the darkness won over._

* * *

A collage of images flooded through her mind, too fast to make sense of. In an instant it was gone. A monotone voice of a woman took its place.

_WICKED is g.._

The voice was cut off by a loud thump. Than the laughter of two small children.

She heard a soft voice scold the two children, though the words were too faint to hear.

_Sorry_. It was a girl's voice.

Someone cleared their throat.

_WICKED is good._

The children giggled.

_No silly, wicked is bad. _Another girl exclaimed, though this one sounded much younger than the first.

_Shh! Your not supposed to say anything! _The older girl cried.

The voices faded away, leaving a deafening silence behind.

* * *

"Huh?" Ellie's head was pounding, as if she hit it.

She attempted to sit-up only to wince in pain.

"What happened?" the girl murmured.

No light entered through the many holes in the wall that she guessed to be the Med Jack Hutt, indicating that it was probably night.

Ellie sighed as she stared up into the ceiling she couldn't see. Eventually, she drifted off to sleep, where she had a glimpse of a dream.

* * *

_She was 10._

Ellie was sitting in a chair staring at a wall. Eventually a plump woman with ginger hair cropped above her shoulders entered the room.

The woman said nothing for a minute before sitting in a chair facing Ellie.

She wrote something down on a piece of paper that was on the only table in the room.

_Good afternoon Ma'am_. Ellie's voice was deprived of all emotion.

The woman wrote something else down before she finally spoke.

_You knew it was eventually going to happen Ellie. You know she would want you to do this_. The woman sounded calm.

Ellie said nothing.

_Come on Ellie, say it. She would want you to._ The woman urged.

Ellie took a deep breathe. _Yes. I will_. She whispered the words, in a way she hoped the woman didn't hear.

The woman smiled, as she got up and made for the door. _Ellie, we are all done here, and remember, WICKED is good._

* * *

Voices filled the air all at once, awaking Ellie from her dream.

"I'll just get it, since none of you shanks know what you are looking for."

The door swung open and light flooded into the room like a giant wave.

Clint walked right past Ellie and made his way to the cabinet behind her.

He muttered a few thing before he noticed the eyes that were watching him.

"Hi." was the only word that Ellie could force out her mouth.

Clint made an inaudible sound before scratching his head in confusion.

"When did you... but... How?" Clint had a look of confusion glued to his face, only making Ellie wonder even more.

"Bloody Hell Clint what's taking so..." Newt walked in the room and immediately shut up when he saw Ellie sitting up.

A long silence filled the room as Newt and Clint exchanged a confused glance at each other.

Finally Ellie managed to spit out the only thought on her mind.

"How long have I... how long have I been out?" Ellie questioned in a weak voice.

"You've been out for nearly a whole month." Newt said, disbelief obvious in his voice.


	13. Chapter 13

**A new chapter? Sorry it's short. **

I stare back at Newt, an empty look in my face.

"A month?" I snap, but it comes out as a whisper.

Neither Newt or Clint respond.

"Your joking. A month? That can't be right."

Again, no response, but my brain was filled with so many thoughts I didn't care.

_I couldn't have been out for a month. It's not possible. It can't be possible. But what if it is true? _

I glance up at Newt and Clint, but there still staring at me with their mouths practically at their knees.

"Well is anyone going to talk?" My voice croaks mid sentence.

Still no response.

"Well if no one is going to talk to me here I'm going to find someone who will!" I swing my legs off the bed, one leg at a time. And before anyone could protest I quickly stand up.

_Woah, wrong move_. The room starts spinning and I feel my legs give out.

I hit the floor with a thump seconds before Newt could reach me.

I mutter a few unintelligent words before yet again attempting to stand up, but Newt holds me down.

"Not so fast, Ellie." Exclaimed Newt. A hint of shock was still present in his face.

Clint and Newt helped me up and placed me back on the bed.

"How-" My question was cut off by yelling outside the Hutt.

Newt and Clint gave each other a worried glance.

"What's happening out-" my question was yet again cut off, this time by Newt.

"Stay inside. We'll be right back." I could tell Newt didn't mean his last sentence.

Before I could protest, they were gone. And just like that, I was alone.

I stare at the wall, deciding my next move when the yelling returned, this time much louder.

I decided my next move. I yet again swung my legs off the bed. Like hell was I staying in here.

This time I slowly got up from the bed. I stood up and for a second I was fine. Then I fell. I landed on my butt. I got up again, and I took a small step, then another.

My feet were getting shaky, so I grabbed onto the wall and slowly made my way to the door.

I stood at the door for a second contemplating my decision. _Maybe I should stay inside..._

I swing open the door as the light floods into the room.

**I think I'm over my writers block, so expect a new chapter soon. And apologizes for a chapter this late, I honestly couldn't wait till the morning to upload it. **


End file.
